Au coin du feu
by White Assassin
Summary: Noël est là, l'humour aussi ! / Fic 1 - Un cadeau pour Père : Père (Noël) est bien triste ! Il a acheté des présents pour ses petits lutins, mais ceux-ci sont particulièrement ingrats : ils n'ont même pas pensé à lui. Une punition s'impose : ils ont vingt-quatre heures pour lui trouver un cadeau, mais un cadeau acheté grâce à de l'argent gagné à la sueur de leurs fronts !


**Un cadeau pour Père**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ils sont tous tirés de _Fullmetal Alchemist_, qui appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Moi, je me contente de leur faire faire n'importe quoi 8)

**Base** : _FMA_ (manga)

**Genre** : Humor – General – OS

**Résumé** : Père (Noël) est bien triste ! Il a acheté des présents pour ses petits lutins, mais ceux-ci sont particulièrement ingrats : ils n'ont même pas pensé à lui. Une punition s'impose : ils ont vingt-quatre heures pour lui trouver un cadeau, mais un cadeau acheté grâce à de l'argent gagné à la sueur de leur front !

**Musiques** : _Jingle Bells_ (**James Pierpont**), _Little bad girl_ (**David Guetta**), _Mmm Yeah_ (**Austin Mahone**), _Honey I'm Good_ (**Andy Grammer**), _Do it like a dude_ (**Jessie Je**), _One woman army_ (**Porcelain Black**), _Au plus noir de la nuit_ (**Anastasia**), _Soyez prêtes_ (**Le Roi Lion**), _Rasputin_ (**Boney M**), _Here Comes the Hotstepper_ (**Evian version – Yuksek remix**)

**Note** : J'ai créé un recueil de fics pour la Saint-Valentin, le White Day, Halloween... Que manquait-il ? Un recueil pour Noël, bien sûr ! Eh bien c'est chose faite :D Cette fanfic est, comme (tant) d'autres avant elle, restée longtemps dans mes tiroirs. Cinq ans qu'elle traîne, c'est dire ! Mais j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de m'y mettre et l'inspiration nécessaire ;) Soyez prévenus : il ne s'agit pas d'un truc sérieux. Par contre, pour vous payer une bonne tranche de rire en ce soir de réveillon, vous êtes au bon endroit. Alors bonne lecture ;p

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Réunion de famille**

* * *

Un couloir long et sombre. Mais pas autant que son humeur.

« ... »

Sur les murs en pierre recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière rendue gluante par l'humidité ambiante se trouvaient des lampes noircies par la crasse, qui crépitaient au rythme de ses pas lourds d'agacement. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement car ces lampes étaient alimentées par le générateur électrique du Q.G. militaire auquel ils s'étaient raccordés comme des sauvages pour éclairer leurs souterrains miteux. En tout cas, cette satanée lumière allait finir par le rendre dingue à tressauter toutes les deux secondes comme ça. D'ailleurs… Pourquoi ça disjonctait autant ? Ces lampes avaient toujours un peu merdé (en même temps, quand on vivait dans un genre de bunker qui accusait plusieurs siècles d'existence, normal que les lampes déconnent), mais à ce point-là ?! L'autre con de borgne, pourtant à la tête du pays, n'était-il donc pas foutu de proposer à ses concitoyens – et à sa propre famille, accessoirement – des centrales électriques fonctionnelles ?

« Putain ! » s'énerva Envy en donnant un violent coup dans le mur à sa droite dans l'espoir de stabiliser un peu l'éclairage aussi nerveux qu'un écureuil sous caféine.

Mauvaise idée : tout à coup, les lampes se mirent à changer frénétiquement de couleur, passant par toutes celles de l'arc-en-ciel, tandis qu'une entêtante musique chantée par un chœur de mômes aux voix criardes se déclenchait à pleine puissance :

_Oh ! Vive le vent, vive le vent,_

_Vive le vent d'hiver,_

_Qui s'en va, sifflant soufflant,_

_Dans les grands sapins verts ! Oh !_

Envy se recula précipitamment et, le souffle court sous le coup de la surprise et de… l'horreur ? se figea. Pour un peu, s'il avait été un chat, il se serait hérissé comme un pissenlit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

Le pire ? La chanson émanait de TOUTES les lampes, en _canon_, et se répercutait contre les parois à l'infini.

_Oh ! Vive le temps, vive le temps,_

_Vive le temps d'hiver,_

_Boules de neige, et jour de l'an,_

_Et bonne année grand-mère !_

_Sortir de là. Sortir de là ! SORTIR DE LÀ !_

Envy, dont les oreilles criaient grâce et qui se craignait déjà sourd, n'hésita pas un seul instant : il tapa un sprint de compet' jusqu'au bout du couloir et déboula comme un dératé dans l'antre de son père. Une fois à quatre bons mètres du passage infernal qui résonnait encore de ce chant de Noël abominable et sûr de préserver son ouïe, Envy prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration rendue erratique par l'urgence de la survie : appuyé sur ses genoux fléchis, encore tout tremblant, il soufflait comme un bœuf. Malgré tout, il essaya de faire de l'ordre dans son esprit. En effet, mille et une questions l'assaillaient : qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?! Il était passé la veille par ce même corridor et ça n'avait pas fait ça ! Qui était l'imbécile heureux qui avait installé ça durant la nuit ?! Et, surtout… POURQUOI ?!

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi les chimères étaient agglutinées de l'autre côté du passage. Tu m'étonnes. Moi aussi, je fuirais le plus loin possible de tout ce merdier, si j'étais à leur place…_ pensa Envy tout en se redressant, une fois l'émotion passée.

Mais le cauchemar continua.

Il leva les yeux. Sa peau, déjà laiteuse, blêmit jusqu'à devenir aussi blanche que la neige qui avait recouvert Central en ce beau mois de décembre. Bouche bée, Envy contempla avec une terreur non feinte l'intérieur de leur domaine.

Du sol.

Au plafond.

Des guirlandes. Des bougies. Des trucs qui brillent.

PARTOUT.

« Dites-moi que je rêve... » lâcha l'androgyne tandis que des sueurs froides commençaient à couler le long de son dos.

Il n'aurait su dire ce qui le faisait halluciner le plus : les décorations en elles-mêmes, dont le nombre aurait pu provoquer une crise d'épilepsie chez n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué – donc heureusement, pas lui – ou l'énorme… non, _gigantesque_ sapin de Noël qui trônait en plein milieu de la salle circulaire au centre de laquelle siégeait d'ordinaire son père. Bardé de boules de Noël multicolores, cheveux d'ange et autres ornements bariolés, l'arbre, qui devait bien mesurer quinze mètres de haut, ployait sous le poids conséquent des fioritures qu'on y avait accroché. Ainsi tordu, on aurait presque pu l'entendre gémir : « Achevez-moi. Par pitié. » Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas loin de ce que pensait Envy. Qui, mais QUI avait saccagé leur demeure pour la rendre dégoulinante de la magie de… de… de ce Noël, là, que les humains n'en finissaient plus de fêter depuis fin octobre alors qu'il n'était même pas encore arrivé ?!

« Père ?! » appela l'homonculus d'une voix aussi étranglée que craintive, troublé par tous ces changements (**Greed **: _En vrai, t'es comme un chat ? On perturbe ton environnement et rien ne va plus ?_).

La réponse ne vint pas de la personne à laquelle Envy s'attendait :

« Il est absent pour le moment. Et ''bonjour'', ça existe. »

À l'écoute de cette petite voix enfantine insupportable qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Envy se raidit. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son propriétaire, s'efforçant de profiter de ces trois secondes de répit pour trouver un sourire de convenance à afficher. C'est-à-dire : une grimace insolente.

« Priiiiiide… _Bonsoir_. Je suis tellement _heureux_ de te voir. »

L'enfant haussa un sourcil dédaigneux… puis sourit de manière inquiétante. Aussitôt, une ombre émergea de sous ses pieds et fila jusqu'au cou de l'androgyne, qui n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver ou de simplement réagir. Le pan d'obscurité s'enroula autour de la gorge de l'Envieux, l'enserra progressivement et continua à s'étendre pour pouvoir faire claquer allègrement ses dents acérées au niveau de l'oreille de l'androgyne effronté. Pride, du haut de son petit mètre dix, toisa alors son cadet et déclara d'une voix si ingénue qu'elle en devint hautement dérangeante :

« Pas de sarcasme avec moi ou je te tranche la gorge, ''frérot'' ~ »

Envy aurait bien dégluti s'il l'avait pu, mais l'extension de Pride compressait trop fort sa trachée. Il se contenta d'attendre sagement que l'enfant décide de lui laisser l'une de ses vies sauve. Lorsque l'ombre se retira, le cadet des deux frères se massa nerveusement la gorge, calmé. C'était pas passé loin. Saloperie de gamin. Il payait pas de mine, mais il était drôlement vif. Et surtout _méchant_ (**Pride **: _On croit rêver._).

« Toujours aussi aimable », souligna Envy, en restant néanmoins sur la défensive. Pride n'hésitait pas à trancher vif quiconque le titillait un peu trop, il le savait, mais ce soir, « l'enfant » semblait particulièrement à cran. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

« Aussi aimable que quelqu'un qu'on oblige à assister à un rendez-vous familial stupide en le sifflant comme un chien, oui », répliqua l'Orgueilleux. Il croisa les bras, amer. En vrai, il ne le dirait pas (et certainement pas à Envy), mais il était hors de lui d'avoir dû quitter sa mère adoptive alors qu'ils cuisinaient de délicieux bonshommes en pain d'épice. À cause de ces conneries, il ne pourrait pas les goûter au sortir du four. Tch.

« Je suppose que toi non plus, tu sais pas pourquoi on est là ? » questionna le métamorphe plus pour meubler cette conversation maladroite qu'autre chose.

Pourtant, Pride l'étonna en daignant lui répondre – deux fois de suite, c'était assez rare pour être notifié :

« Du tout. Comme tout le monde, je présume.

\- ''Tout le monde'' ? » répéta l'Envieux en suivant du regard son aîné, qui se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le sapin, avant de le contourner.

Envy, curieux, le suivit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se retrouver nez à nez avec le reste de leur fratrie, qui paraissait tenir un conciliabule à l'abri des regards : Lust, Gluttony, Greed – malheureusement –, Wrath et même Sloth… Personne ne manquait à l'appel. Néanmoins, nul débordement d'émotion dans ces retrouvailles. Au contraire, tous étaient étrangement silencieux, fixant d'un œil circonspect le sapin nouvellement installé. Envy comprenait mieux, du coup, pourquoi il s'était cru seul en arrivant. En effet, ses frères et sœur se tenaient résolument cois, comme si aucun ne semblait vouloir oser émettre d'hypothèse sur la raison de cette étrange apparition au risque d'admettre son existence, ainsi que le problème qu'elle posait. Ou alors peut-être était-ce à cause des lampes qui chantaient à tue-tête plus loin, si bien qu'on ne s'entendait même plus penser ; alors parler ! Allez savoir… En tout cas, ce silence (tout relatif) n'avait pas empêché Pride, avec son don complètement _cheaté_ et ses multi yeux, de remarquer la présence du reste de leur petite famille. Décidément, Envy détestait ce gosse.

« Oh ! Des retardataires ! » s'amusa gentiment Lust lorsqu'elle les vit arriver tous les deux.

« Ben alors, Envy ? On joue les baby-sitters ? T'as fait un détour pour chercher le gosse ? » lança Greed, goguenard.

« Ta gueule », répondirent en parfaite synchronisation les deux concernés.

Tout le monde, choqué – excepté Sloth dont l'esprit était, comme à son habitude, dans un ailleurs flou –, regarda Pride (**Envy **:_ Et pas moi ? _**Greed **: _Non, chez toi, la vulgarité, c'est inné._). Celui-ci toussota nerveusement pour distraire l'attention. Ne pas abîmer son image. Allez, calme.

« Quel accueil... » plaisanta l'Avide en reculant quand même de deux petits pas, histoire d'être loin de son aîné soupe au lait. « L'enfant » semblait pour l'heure un peu trop sur les nerfs pour l'approcher à moins de deux mètres. Alors certes, Greed avait son bouclier ultime, mais quand même. Pas folle, la guêpe.

« Faut vous détendre, les mecs, hein.

\- J'vois pas comment ni pourquoi quand on me fait me déplacer pour une ''urgence'' et qu'à mon arrivée, la personne qui m'a fait venir n'est non seulement pas là mais qu'en plus, je me fais agresser par un éclairage survolté à coup de chansons débiles », grogna Envy en faisant un signe de tête en direction du couloir où, enfin, les braillements s'étaient tus.

« Ce ne serait pas plutôt car tu étais ''occupé'' et que cet appel t'a dérangé ? ~ » susurra une Lust drôlement taquine, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de tapoter du bout de son index ganté ses lèvres pourpres. Envy lui retourna aussitôt un regard noir bien appuyé. Quelle pipelette, celle-là ! Elle n'en manquait vraiment pas une ! Elle ne pouvait pas la fermer, un peu ?!

« Occupé à quoi ? ~ » releva Greed tout de go, trèèès intéressé, en se rapprochant de la sulfureuse brune, qu'il entoura de ses bras musclés. Les infos dossiers entre eux se monnayaient cher, mais il savait _très bien_ quel type de paiement prenait sa sœur. Malheureusement…

« Ça, c'est un secret entre lui et moi ! ~ » minauda la Luxure.

« Allez, tu peux bien me le dire, à moi !

\- Lust, tu l'ouvres, je te tue ! » avertit Envy, qui transforma sa main en lame en guise de menace… le rouge aux joues. Ça se faisait pas de balancer les potes comme ça, bordel !

« Roh ! Tu rougis, ''Vyvy'' ? » l'asticota Greed, goguenard.

« Toi, la ferme ! » s'énerva l'androgyne. Non, non, et non ! Personne ne devait savoir. Personne ! Lust lui avait promis, en plus, de le couvrir pendant que... pendant que… pendant qu'il allait chercher un cadeau pour un petit alchimiste blond qu'il comptait bien conquérir lors de cette période de fêtes ; un cadeau qu'il avait dû balancer par-dessus la grille du pavillon que le jeune garçon avait loué, car il n'avait pas pu attendre son retour, pressé comme il l'était par cette réunion imprévue. Alors Père avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de lui avoir fait foirer sa première tentative d'approche, sinon, il ne répondait plus de rien !

« Allons, allons, du calme... » essaya de tempérer Wrath (**Greed **: _C'est le monde à l'envers._). L'ambiance commençait à devenir sérieusement électrique – plus encore que les guirlandes, ce qui, compte tenu de leur nombre, était un sacré exploit. Or, comme il était le seul d'entre eux à ne pas bénéficier de pouvoirs de régénération, il se serait bien passé d'une mêlée générale.

« O.K. Je veux bien me calmer… » consentit Envy, non sans se faire violence. « Mais seulement si on m'explique sous cinq secondes ce que je fous là.

\- Deux suffiront. »

Tous se turent soudainement. Chacun fixa son voisin, perplexe. Mais non. La voix venait de derrière eux. Et c'était celle de…

« Papa ! » s'exclama Gluttony, enchanté.

… Ou « Père », pour les moins intimes.

Le bonhomme rondouillard se précipita tout sourire vers le vieil homme un peu ployé par les siècles qui s'avançait vers eux. À la surprise de tous, Père dénoua spontanément ses bras cérémonieusement croisés devant lui pour réceptionner Gluttonny contre lui. Le jeune homonculus l'enlaça joyeusement, dépourvu de toute la retenue dont le reste de sa fratrie préféra faire preuve à l'égard de l'alchimiste en restant à distance respectueuse de celui-ci. Pourtant, Père ne sembla pas s'offusquer de tant de familiarité : il tapota gentiment la tête du petit chauve, puis l'écarta avec précaution pour se poster face à ses aînés… non plus seulement perplexes, mais maintenant carrément méfiants. Jamais Père, surtout en hiver où le froid qui sévissait dans les tréfonds de la terre le rendait maussade, ne s'était montré si avenant. Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Tous l'ignoraient et priaient pour que, quoi que ce fût, ça retombe seulement sur le voisin.

« Vous semblez de bien bonne humeur, Père... » constata Lust pour engager agréablement la conversation et apaiser les craintes de ses frères, fort dépourvus de leur service trois-pièces ce soir. Pas un seul pour rompre ce silence gênant, c'était affligeant.

« Évidemment ! » confirma leur paternel avec un sourire qui zébra son visage de profondes et _nouvelles _rides. On eut dit que son visage avait toutes les peines du monde à se rappeler la forme d'un sourire. « Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Toute la famille est enfin réunie ! Nous allons pouvoir préparer la fête !

\- La fête ? Quelle fête ? » s'enquit aussitôt Greed, tout de suite plus impliqué.

« Mais voyons… La fête de Noël, bien sûr ! » s'exclama leur père, un poil déçu. « Quoi d'autre ?

\- Euh... »

Tous s'échangèrent des regards tant incompréhensifs qu'anxieux. Ce fut Pride qui, le premier et soudainement débarrassé de son masque d'enfant modèle, trouva les mots exacts pour exprimer la pensée de chacun :

« Si Père est devenu sénile, je vous dis pas comment on est dans la merde. »

Père, qui était aussi devenu sourd apparemment, s'étonna :

« Eh bien ? Cela ne vous fait pas plaisir ?

\- C'est que… » tenta Lust, pour se faire la porte-parole du malaise général : « C'est bien la première fois en plusieurs siècles que… vous exprimez l'envie de fêter… qu'est-ce, déjà ? _Noël_ ?

\- C'est surtout que c'est une fête d'_humains_ à la base. Vous avez fumé quoi ? » lâcha Envy, nettement moins diplomate. Il dévisagea son paternel, qui planait visiblement dans un autre monde. Voyant que ses frères et sœurs le fixaient subitement avec de gros yeux, il s'écria : « Mais quoi ?! C'est vrai, non ? On n'a pas fêté Halloween, à ce que je sache ?! Alors pourquoi Noël, soudainement ?

\- Envy. »

Son père s'avança vers lui et posa une main inquisitrice sur son épaule. L'homonculus déglutit. Son créateur, paupières closes, sourire aux lèvres, proclama alors avec le plus grand sérieux du monde :

« Ce soir est l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère. Désormais, nous fêterons Noël. »

Envy cligna répétitivement des yeux. Décontenancé par la solennité de cette déclaration, il ne sut répondre rien d'autre que :

« Ah. »

Derrière lui, Greed pouffa. Envy le foudroya du regard.

« Et nous commençons dès aujourd'hui ! » enchaîna leur père avec un enthousiasme… tout sauf communicatif. L'annonce jeta plutôt un froid, parcouru de grimaces et autres expressions gênées.

« Mais nous sommes le 23... » objecta prudemment Wrath, qui n'avait pas spécifiquement envie de passer la soirée loin des petits plats de sa femme.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Père. « J'aurais juré que… Bon ! Qu'importe !

\- Il est définitivement sénile », murmura Pride, dont les yeux cherchaient déjà une potentielle sortie.

« Comme vous le voyez », poursuivit le vieil homme sans remarquer le trouble qui gagnait peu à peu son audience, « J'ai déjà décoré toute la maison !

\- ''Taudis'' », corrigea tout bas Envy.

« Je voulais aussi cuisiner quelques petits en-cas, mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas de cuisine, alors…

\- Je crois que le vrai problème, c'est surtout qu'on n'a pas faim », rappela Greed.

Père, imperturbable, continua d'un ton énigmatique :

« Par contre... »

Il marqua une pause choisie et, les yeux brillants, se mit à sautiller sur place.

À SAUTILLER.

Les homonculi reculèrent d'autant de pas qu'il fit de sauts.

« C'est peut-être _contagieux _! » s'alarma Pride, qui avait carrément fini dans les bras de Wrath, terrifié.

Toujours sans prendre ombrage de la peur injustifiée de ses enfants, leur père annonça, bras grands ouverts :

« J'ai des cadeaux pour vous !

\- Des ''cadeaux'' ? » répéta Greed, tout aussi surpris que ravi. Qui disait « cadeau » disait… nouvelle possession. Et ça, c'était cool. L'Avide retourna sa veste plus vite qu'il ne sifflait un verre de whisky : « Franchement, les mecs, vous êtes pas sympas ! Père se casse la tête pour essayer de nous offrir un beau Noël et vous, vous faites la gueule ! Sérieux, vous êtes pas croyables ! C'est pas la reconnaissance qui vous étouffe !

\- Oh ce fayot », cracha Envy.

« Opportuniste », lui glissa à l'oreille son aîné, l'index levé. Il adressa un clin d'œil malicieux à son cadet puis rejoignit son créateur, mains dans les poches et le pas guilleret.

« C'est donc vrai : les miracles de Noël existent », s'étonna Lust en voyant comme Greed, d'ordinaire toujours en retrait, paraissait soucieux de préserver la bonne ambiance souhaitée par leur géniteur. Ou peut-être était-ce car Père lui avait récemment lavé le cerveau en l'implantant dans le corps de ce prince xinois. Possible aussi.

Envy, le deuxième, eut une épiphanie : il s'avança d'un bon pas pour rejoindre leur père, qui avait déjà rejoint son trône et farfouillait activement derrière celui-ci.

« Je vous laisse, je vais participer au miracle aussi. »

Hors de question d'être laissé sur le carreau par cet enfoiré d'arriviste qu'était Greed. Certainement pas. S'il y avait des points à gratter, il en voulait aussi.

« Je suppose qu'il nous faut suivre le mouvement », conclut Wrath, placide, en entraînant avec lui Pride qui, les deux pieds joints en avant pour lui compliquer la manœuvre, ne semblait pas avoir encore été touché par la grâce de Noël et cherchait plutôt à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Lust, quant à elle, saisit les mains de Gluttony et Sloth afin de les guider jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Sans ça, ils seraient restés plantés là comme des plots, pas seulement jusqu'à Noël, mais sûrement jusqu'à la saint glinglin.

Une fois la famille réunie autour de lui, Père annonça :

« Bon ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer les festivités ! Allez, allez ! Asseyez-vous !

\- Où ça ?

\- Par terre, enfin ! Faites donc un cercle autour de moi ! »

La paupière de Pride palpita. Il éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Ah non mais ça, c'est juste PAS possible. C'est une chaise, ou rien. Si on me force à poser ne serait-ce qu'une fesse par terre, je démissionne. Et vous vous démerderez pour garder les souterrains, je préviens.

\- Complètement d'accord », abonda Greed. « Mon pantalon vaut une fortune et sort du pressing. L'esprit de Noël, c'est bien mignon deux minutes, mais pas si ça induit de niquer du cuir, même du faux.

\- Vous faites chier », gronda Envy en se laissant presque tomber au sol pour s'asseoir nonchalamment en tailleur. « Posez vos culs, qu'on en finisse ! Vous avez peut-être pas de vie sociale mais moi, je suis attendu ailleurs et je compte pas passer ma nuit ici !

\- Depuis quand t'as une vie sociale ? » s'enquirent tous ses aînés de concert.

« Depuis que j'ai réalisé à quel point c'était plus sain que de traîner avec vous.

\- Soit », coupa Lust. « Que ceux qui veulent s'asseoir s'asseyent ; les autres, restez debout. »

Tout le monde obtempéra, bon gré mal gré. Finalement, seuls Gluttony et Envy s'assirent ; les autres, eux, restèrent debout à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, déstabilisés par cette proximité familiale inédite – ou par les lumières des guirlandes qui donnaient à la pièce une allure de discothèque, difficile à dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois tout le petit monde prêt, Père s'éclaircit la voix en toussotant. Il trépignait d'impatience, mais ne devait rien en laisser voir. Il en allait de son image de tyran ; image bien entachée par la pile de cadeaux enrubannés que l'on devinait derrière son trône. Mais bon. Que voulez-vous ? Avec l'âge (et la solitude, surtout), dur de ne pas se sentir des envies de devenir un papa gâteu-… euh, gâteau.

« Puisque vous êtes tous installés… Je propose de procéder à la distribution ! »

Père s'attrapa le menton, pensif et scruta son auditoire. Par qui allait-il commenc-… Ah !

« Sloth. Approche-toi, mon grand », enjoignit le vieil homme en se saisissant d'un cadeau à la forme incongrue, extrêmement long et plutôt fin, mais terminé d'une base carrée.

Aucune réponse.

« Si on attend que ça fasse le tour... » soupira Envy, désabusé, « Je serai encore là demain matin. » Il prit appui sur ses cuisses, se releva souplement et rejoignit son père. « Je réceptionne », indiqua-t-il. Il s'empara du cadeau tendu pour le ramener vers son petit frère déconnecté. « Tu verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te l'ouvre, hein ? » Pas de réponse. « Bien sûr que non – tu peux pas aligner deux mots. Bon. » Il déchira le papier. Cligna des yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est… ? » se demanda Wrath en avisant le cadeau. Il souleva son bandeau… mais ne fut pas plus éclairé pour autant. Même son œil ultime peinait à analyser cette étrange construction, composée d'une pauvre tige en bois plantée dans une brique.

Greed, pour sa part, déglutit : si tout le reste était du même acabit, il ne donnait pas cher du cadeau qui serait fait à un fils fugueur quand le plus travailleur était récompensé par…

« Un tréteau ! » claironna leur père, rayonnant.

Il s'approcha de ses fils incrédules, prit le tréteau des mains d'un Envy hébété puis le plaça méticuleusement à côté de Sloth. Le vieil homme matérialisa une ceinture à grand renfort d'effets spéciaux lumineux et la passa autour de la taille du Paresseux pour la nouer au support. Le mastodonte tangua quelque peu mais, rééquilibré par la tige, finit par s'immobiliser. Droit.

« Comme ça, il ne tombera plus ! » expliqua Père, fier de sa trouvaille. « C'est plus simple que d'utiliser un cric pour le relever.

\- Sinon, vous auriez aussi pu lui acheter une chaise, à ce pauvre garçon », souligna Greed, presque compatissant.

« Si Sloth a le droit à une chaise, je vois pas pourquoi on n'en aurait pas, nous ! » s'indigna Envy, offusqué d'être spolié d'un support pour son humble postérieur.

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi un tréteau. Pour éviter les drames », clarifia Père, blasé, en désignant Envy, qui s'était rassis entre-temps, jambes et bras croisés. « Je suis content de voir qu'il fonctionne bien, en tout cas ! » constata-t-il, mains sur les hanches, avec un hochement de tête approbateur. « C'est l'important. À présent... » Il s'avança vers Gluttony. « Pas d'emballage pour toi ; tu risquerais de le manger et ce serait mauvais pour ta porte. En revanche... » L'ancien glissa sa main droite dans sa manche gauche et en extirpa une boule informe couleur chocolat. À y regarder de plus près, on aurait dit de la laine. Mais genre… de la laine qu'un chat aurait déchiquetée, avalée puis régurgitée.

Chacun essaya d'appréhender l'objet du regard, cherchant ensuite dans celui de son voisin s'il avait découvert la nature de la Chose. Greed hésita à lancer les paris ; il y avait de l'argent à se faire là-dessus. Dommage que sa famille ne fût pas joueuse.

« Voilà pour toi ! » fit Père en enfonçant résolument l'objet sur la tête de Gluttony qui couina, effrayé par le geste brusque. « J'ai longuement hésité avec une perruque, mais je me suis dit que c'était un peu prématuré. » Son géniteur essaya de réajuster l'objet. Cela n'arrangea rien : on aurait dit qu'on avait écrasé sur la tête du Glouton un pneu crevé. « Finalement, je t'ai tricoté un bonnet ! Ça t'évitera d'attraper froid.

\- On ne voit même plus ses sourcils… » compatit Greed, presque peiné.

« T'es sûr qu'il en a ? » s'interrogea sérieusement Envy.

« Maintenant que tu le dis…

\- Il est hors de question qu'il porte ça », grinça Lust d'une voix caverneuse, suffisamment bas pour que Père ne l'entende pas. Ses frères se raidirent, effarés. Il faudrait qu'ils pensent à récupérer leurs bijoux de famille : Lust les portait un peu trop bien. « J'ai déjà un mal fou à ferrer le poisson car je dois me le coltiner tous les jours, alors avec cette… horreur ?! Même mes décolletés les plus plongeants ne suffiront plus !

\- ''Ferrer'' _quoi_ ?

\- Laisse tomber, Envy. C'est pour les grands.

\- Rassurez-moi, on ne parle pas d'_humains_, là, quand même ? » réalisa soudain l'Orgueilleux, scandalisé.

« Désolée, Pride, mais question homonculus, cela fait un moment que j'ai fait le tour. J'ai été forcée d'élargir mes horizons à ce que j'ai pu.

\- Hey !

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Envy : Hey ! » appuya Greed, la moue boudeuse.

« Minute », fit tout à coup Wrath, sidéré. « Quand donc as-tu ''fait le tour'' ? Et moi, alors ? J'ai vendu du beurre à Drachma ? J'étais jeune et célibataire, fut un temps ! »

Il darda son œil valide sur ses traîtres de frères. Envy et Greed, pour leur part, furent tous deux brusquement pris d'une sérieuse quinte de toux et esquivèrent soigneusement le regard accusateur de leur cadet. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Père, qui furetait de nouveau dans les cadeaux. L'homme en extirpa un petit paquet qui coupa court aux regards meurtriers que Wrath lançait à ses deux aînés : le présent lui était destiné. Envy, à nouveau, afficha une moue ostensible. Père expliqua patiemment :

« Oui, je sais, tu es jaloux. Mais les plus jeunes d'abord.

\- J'aurais donc dû être servi en premier », fit remarquer Wrath en réceptionnant le cadeau dans ses mains tremblantes de colère. Décidément, ce soir, tous se liguaient contre lui pour lui faire sentir, plus que jamais, qu'il n'était qu'une pièce rapportée.

« Mais pas de bol pour toi, t'as une tête de vioq-… », railla Greed avant de s'interrompre prestement lorsque lame glacée vint se poser contre son cou.

« Fais-moi plaisir, donne-moi une _seule_ raison, faux frère.

\- Sans façon », répondit le Xinois dans un sourire peu rassuré, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Il recula aussitôt pour rejoindre Gluttony, qui grignotait déjà son bonnet. Père, qui n'avait rien manqué de cet échange musclé, les sermonna :

« Wrath, Wrath, Wrath… Voyons, on ne se bat pas entre frères, c'est Noël, tout de même !

\- Ça veut dire que les autres jours, tu peux ! » traduisit Envy à l'adresse du borgne en désignant Greed plusieurs fois. « Fais-nous plaisir, débarrasse-nous-en. Le monde s'en portera mieux.

\- Mais pas moi. C'est fatigant, de l'avoir en soi », le reprit aussitôt Père pour couper court à cette tentative d'assassinat. Manifestement, Greed n'était pas le bienvenu en son giron. « Allez, ouvre plutôt ton cadeau, Wrath », invita-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de son benjamin.

Le Führer, de bonne grâce, obéit et déchira le papier, pour découvrir…

« Un cache-œil ?

\- Oui, mais pas _n'importe quel_ cache-œil ! Passe-le donc, tu vas voir ! » insista son paternel d'une voix devenue aiguë sous le coup de l'impatience.

King Bradley s'exécuta.

Une bonne chose qu'il fût l'incarnation de la colère et non pas l'orgueil, car sur le cache-œil était dessiné…

« Un œil ? Vous avez dessiné un _œil_ au gars qui doit se faire passer pour mon _père_ ? Et ma réputation, tout le monde s'en fout ? Je dois rentrer _avec_, après, je vous signale.

\- T'as tête, Wrath, c'est collector. Tu me feras une photo souvenir ? C'est pour mes chim-… pour le travail. Le travail.

\- O.K., je retire ce que j'ai dit, je suis content que ce cadeau ne soit pas le mien.

\- C'est important de faire bonne impression », se défendit Père face aux réactions mitigées que suscitait son cadeau. « Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ? Alors oui, Wrath, je sais : dans le premier cas, tu n'en as plus qu'un à cause de moi et dans le deuxième, tu n'en as même plus du tout, d'accord, mais j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée pour arranger un peu tout ça. Tu auras l'air plus engageant !

\- C'est clair que c'est vital pour un despote qui massacre des peuples.

\- Tu apprendras, Envy, qu'être présentable, ça fait beaucoup », rétorqua Pride, avant de le regarder de haut en bas, _très_ lentement. « Tu devrais essayer, ça te changerait. Ça _nous_ changerait.

\- Pour être sapé comme toi, le premier de la classe ? Non merci. Je préfère entretenir mon côté avant-gardiste.

\- Chez moi, on appelle juste ça du mauvais goût », intervint Greed en haussant les épaules.

Envy, lui, haussa un sourcil en réponse.

« Tu portais des babouches y a pas six mois. Tes arguments sont invalides. »

Greed sourit de toutes ses dents, se rapprocha de son cadet et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« C'est ton crush qu'est invalide.

\- Qu-… ?! » L'androgyne se tourna vers sa sœur avec une tête qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un dramatic chipmunk. « LUST ! Je t'avais dit que c'était un secret !

\- Pardon, mais tu m'as demandé de garder secrète ton activité de ce soir, pas le reste !

\- Mais t'es une vraie saloperie !

\- Y a pas une syllabe en trop ? » s'interrogea Greed, pensif.

« C'est _très_ tentant de l'enlever », persifla Envy, les yeux plissés en direction de la brune.

Elle lui retourna un sourire magnifique qu'elle accompagna d'un :

« Je vais vous émasculer. Tous les deux.

\- Juuuuustement ! » les coupa précipitamment Père en s'interposant entre ses trois enfants. « Lust, ma belle, regarde plutôt ton cadeau ! Je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire.

\- Vraiment ? » s'étonna la brune, toute colère évanouie. Elle se détourna de ses petits frères après un dernier regard méprisant puis se rapprocha de son père dans une démarche chaloupée. Elle prit le cadeau qui lui était tendu avec curiosité, mais fit la lippe en constatant qu'il était _petit_. Or, elle le savait mieux que quiconque : qui disait petit… disait décevant. En tout cas, c'était une équation qui n'avait jamais été démentie jusqu'à présent. Malgré tout, la brune s'efforça de faire bonne figure et déballa poliment son présent.

Tout son maquillage ne suffit pas à embellir la grimace qui déforma ses traits quand elle découvrit, perdue dans les couches de papier violet dans lesquelles elle avait été enrobée, une insolente lime à ongles.

« Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être utile… » précisa son père pour chasser cette vilaine expression du visage de poupée de sa fille. « Et que ça éviterait aussi que tu découpes les meubles par accident quand tu te chamailles avec tes frères. Déjà qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, ici…

\- C'est vrai, quand même. Faudrait _surtout pas_ que t'abîmes un meuble », ironisa Envy en retenant à peine un fou rire.

« Rigole donc, Envy, mais sache qu'il y en a, derrière, qui doivent faire passer tous ces dégâts en frais de société », le reprit Wrath, sourcils froncés. « Mine de rien, c'est une sacrée paperasse à gérer.

\- Ouais, et puis pense au gars qui doit sortir l'oseille, après. AKA MOI », cracha Greed, les babines retroussées comme un rottweiler.

« Et c'est bien parce que tu gères si bien les comptes que j'ai tenu à te faire, à toi aussi, un beau cadeau », tempéra Père en tendant cette fois-ci à Greed un gros paquet, dont la forme ne laissait pas place au doute : c'était une bouteille, à coup sûr.

Une vague de surprise – ou de consternation, pour ceux qui avaient déjà été (mal) servis – traversa l'assemblée. Lust en lâcha sa lime à ongles, qui atterrit, quel hasard ! dans la bouche grande ouverte de Gluttony, juste sous elle. Greed, quant à lui, se jeta presque sur son cadeau. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque Envy lâcha, effaré :

« Non mais je rêve ?! Vous lui avez payé un magnum, à ce lâcheur ?!

\- Eh ouais, c'est ça, de pas être logé à la même enseigne », répliqua celui-ci à l'adresse de son frère, estomaqué par tant d'aplomb. Tandis qu'il déchirait le papier avec force énergie, l'Avide ajouta d'une voix mielleuse à souhait : « Loin des yeux, près du cœur, hein, papounet ? Au fond, on sait tous que je suis votre chouchou ~

\- Vous auriez plutôt dû lui prendre un bateau pour aller avec ses bouées », gronda Envy, vert de jalousie. « Je me serais fait un plaisir de le faire _couler_.

\- À moi l'honneur », grogna Pride, qui l'avait tout aussi mauvaise.

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine », se gaussa Lust, sa main délicatement placée devant sa bouche pour dissimuler son sourire éclatant.

Tous suivirent son regard, fixé sur la bouteille enfin déballée. Pride plissa les yeux pour lire l'étiquette de celle-ci. Bien vite, il quitta sa mine morose pour rejoindre sa sœur dans sa jubilation et, une fois n'est pas coutume, laissa libre cours à son hilarité. Wrath le suivit de peu en partant d'un rire discret qui secoua sa moustache, face à l'air déconfit de l'Avide. Seuls Gluttony et Envy ne participèrent pas à l'allégresse générale, incompréhensifs. Sloth, lui, dormait déjà, confortablement appuyé contre son nouveau support.

Greed, perplexe, se renseigna :

« ''Champony'' ? C'est quel cépage, ça ?

\- Tu verras, c'est excellent ! » répondit Pride. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour cesser de rire. « Ma mère, la première dame – je rappelle – s'assure toujours qu'il y en ait sur notre table à mes anniversaires », confia l'Orgueilleux, dont les ombres, à ses pieds, se fendaient la poire. « Je t'envie.

\- T'as ton air de petit rat, j'en crois pas un mot.

\- Et puis c'est mon boulot, ça, Pride ! Merde, à la fin ! » s'insurgea Envy. « Contente-toi de toiser les gens, tu veux ? Laisse la jalousie aux professionnels. D'ailleurs, hey ! » Il se tourna brusquement vers son père, furax, et tapota le sol du bout de son index pour signaler le vide autour de lui. « Il est où, mon cadeau, à moi ? Si je passe en dernier, gaffe à vous, parce que je vous plante _tous_ là. Et bon courage pour aller glaner les infos sur les monastères d'elixirologues à Xing, la semaine prochaine. Je suis le seul ici à parler leur charabia ! Mais je dis ça, je dis rien… » avertit l'androgyne en levant les mains avec un air de sainte-nitouche.

« Alors ça, c'était peut-être valable avant, mais maintenant, t'as un concurrent question xinoiseries ! » clama Greed, le pouce pointé sur son torse, l'air fiérot. « J'ai un dico xinois implanté dans le cerveau depuis peu, rappelle-toi !

\- Quel cerveau ? Et puis tu crois que Père va te laisser crapahuter à l'étranger quand t'es déjà pas foutu de... c'est quoi, déjà, ton excuse favorite ? ''Retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la maison'' ?

\- Pardon de vous interrompre, mais je vais clore ce débat : je suis l'aîné », rappela Pride en se postant devant Envy, l'air _mauvais_. « Et si tu estimes que cent vingt-cinq ans de différence, c'est insuffisant pour me considérer comme tel et me devoir le respect, je fais revenir ton compteur à zéro quand tu veux.

\- JE PRENDS LES PARIS ! » s'écria immédiatement Greed en faisant déjà le tour de l'assistance, mains tendues pour réceptionner les mises.

« Ça y est, ça recommence… » se lamenta Wrath en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il se rapprocha de l'administrateur de cette cérémonie qui partait en cacahuète et implora : « Père, pourriez-vous… ? »

Père jeta un regard désespéré à son benjamin. Mais pourquoi toutes leurs fêtes de famille finissaient-elles en véritables pugil-… ? Ah oui : parce qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'éduquer ses enfants. Voyant qu'Envy commençait à se lever, prêt à en découdre avec Pride, le vieil homme leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et prit la parole :

« Bien, bien, bien. Je sens que les esprits s'échauffent… mais calmons-nous. Pride, voyons. Tu es l'aîné, montre l'exemple ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'abaisser à jalouser ton petit frère ? »

La remarque fit mouche : l'Orgueilleux se raidit, dents serrées, l'ego frémissant. Ses ombres, déjà sorties, toutes dents dehors, firent un virage à cent quatre-vingts degrés pour retourner près de lui. Satisfait, Père se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le sermonner, prenant à témoin toute la fratrie :

« Il est normal que l'aîné laisse l'honneur aux plus jeunes d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux en premier. Même les humains savent ça. »

Pride, qui s'apprêtait à répondre, accusa le coup de cette critique gratuite. Il referma la bouche, sous les yeux d'un Envy aussi radieux que si ç'avait été son anniversaire. Pour une fois que le fils modèle se faisait moucher ! Néanmoins, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû se réjouir autant : après être allé chercher son cadeau derrière son trône et le lui avoir remis, et tandis qu'il l'ouvrait, Père se rapprocha discrètement de Pride, l'air de rien, pour lui murmurer : « Ton cadeau sera le plus spectaculaire de tous, sois donc un peu patient. »

Pride retourna un superbe sourire à son géniteur. Comme quoi, il y avait tout de même une justice ! Mais Envy était inconscient du complot qui se tramait : trop occupé à déchirer son cadeau avec une énergie disproportionnée, alimentée par son impatience. Tout du moins… jusqu'à en découvrir le contenu. Il extirpa l'objet du papier en lambeaux et demanda :

« Euh… C'est une blague ?

\- Non, c'est un livre », répondit Greed en s'attrapant le menton. « Et après on dit que c'est moi qu'ai pas de cerveau. J'en ai même deux, logiquement !

\- C'est précisément ce qui rajoute une touche de drame à cette remarque », répliqua Pride d'un air faussement désolé.

« Non mais sérieux… Père ! » le héla l'androgyne. « Ce… Sans vouloir être _offensant_ : un livre ?! C'est quoi, ce délire ?!

\- C'est que… Tu m'as dit tout juste hier que tu ne voulais pas de pantalon !

\- Je vois pas le rapport ?!

\- Eh bien… » _J'en avais déjà acheté un, alors je me suis rabattu sur ce que j'ai pu ! _Non, ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire sans déclencher le jour promis avant l'heure. « J'ai décidé d'innover ! » plaida-t-il avec enthousiasme ; bien insuffisant pour convaincre l'androgyne du bien-fondé de la chose :

« Tu parles d'un Noël ! Un _livre_, quoi ! C'est le summum du cadeau par défaut ! Et ne me dites pas le contraire, hein : je sais _très bien_ que c'est ce qu'offrent les humains à Noël à leurs congénères quand ils peuvent pas les piffer ou qu'ils ont foutre aucune idée de quoi leur donner. Je les ai déjà vu faire, et pas qu'une fois !

\- Enfin, Envy… C'est déjà bien, que Père ait pensé à nous ! En plus, il a l'air très bien, ce livre… » tenta Lust pour le consoler, sentant le drame arriver gros comme une maison. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui à l'image d'une maman tandis que Gluttony, qui avait été laissé seul, commençait à grignoter le sapin dans l'indifférence générale. « Regarde un peu : _Les Secrets de l'émotion_. Ce… C'est… » Elle chercha ses mots ; trop longtemps pour que ce qui suivit fût naturel : « Original ?

\- Tu n'arranges rien, là.

\- Envy, tu fais une montagne d'un rien ! » se désola son père, un tantinet vexé. « J'ai choisi ce livre spécifiquement pour toi, c'est loin d'être un ''cadeau par défaut''.

\- Je crois que je le prends encore plus mal.

\- T'es pas sûr ? » s'enquit Greed, surpris.

« Nan, j'attends qu'il développe. Je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute pour l'instant », explicita le métamorphe à voix basse alors que leur père exposait :

« Tu es à un âge difficile, où il n'est pas toujours facile de savoir ce qu'on ressent. En plus, ta place n'est pas simple, entouré comme tu l'es d'autant d'aînés que de cadets. Ce n'est pas facile, d'être au milieu. Je me suis dit que cet ouvrage pourrait te permettre d'y voir un peu plus clair sur ce que tu ressens, au _fond_ de toi.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Père ? » s'inquiétèrent simultanément Envy et Pride en se rapprochant plus en une seconde qu'en cent soixante-quinze ans.

« Ben dites donc, ça lui a pas réussi, de créer un nouvel homonculus. Il était comme ça avant de recruter mon petit prince ? Je sais plus, comme je le vois qu'une fois par siècle…

\- Lust, papa est bizarre, j'ai peur…

\- Ce n'est rien, Gluttony, c'est l'âge, il délire », le rassura sa sœur en le blottissant contre elle dans un sourire aimant.

« Et puis vois le côté pratique ! » poursuivit leur géniteur sans prendre ombrage de cette levée de boucliers unanime – Sloth et Wrath exceptés ; le premier, car il dormait, le second, car il réfléchissait intensément. « Grâce à cet ouvrage, tu en sauras davantage sur les vicissitudes de ces humains que tu abhorres tant !

\- Oh ! » s'exclama soudain le Führer, qui observait jusque-là l'étrange monologue sans mot dire. « Je l'ai ! » Tous ses frères et sœur se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués. « Traduction : je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un nouveau fugueur sur les bras, alors mets de l'ordre dans tes sentiments et évite de faire capoter mes plans en t'acoquinant avec un sacrifice.

\- LUST ! » rugit de suite l'androgyne, hors de lui. « Sérieux, t'abuses ! On peut rien te dire ! »

Sa sœur porta la main à sa poitrine d'un air profondément choqué.

« Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas moi !

\- Oui, vraiment, Lust, je te croyais pas comme ça ! », renchérit Greed… hilare.

Envy plissa les yeux ; l'un était noir.

« On sort, t'es mort.

\- Je ne doute pas que les états d'âme d'Envy sont un sujet absolument passionnant, mais pourrions-nous revenir à l'essentiel de cette réunion, Père ? » les interrompit Pride d'un ton sec… avant que des étoiles ne viennent illuminer ses yeux et rendre à son visage l'innocence qui seyait à son apparence d'enfant. « Mon cadeau, à moi ? Il est où ? Il est où ? »

Père, fort aise d'éviter une discussion gênante sur la sexualité de son deuxième fils le plus turbulent, bondit sur la perche qui lui était tendue. Il tapa joyeusement dans ses mains deux fois pour réclamer l'attention de tous et annonça :

« Et le meilleur pour la fin… » Il courut presque jusqu'à son trône puis disparut derrière. D'étranges bruits émanèrent de derrière le promontoire, laissant perplexes les spectateurs, qui se consultèrent du regard pour savoir si l'un d'eux n'aurait pas eu les infos qui manquaient aux autres. Puis, au bout d'une interminable minute, Père revint parmi ses enfants, voûté… en poussant à deux mains le présent, d'une taille conséquente, pour qu'il _avance_.

Tous contemplèrent, muets comme des carpes, l'avancée laborieuse du présent dans son emballage vert courgette.

Un ange passa.

Greed ne tarda pas à rompre le silence :

« Je rêve, ou ce cadeau a des pattes ? J'ai pas la berlue parce que j'ai les yeux bridés, hein ?

\- Ce que tu peux être spéciste, parfois, Greed…

\- Lust, le cadeau sent bon ! Je peux le manger ?

\- Non mais attendez, y a un truc _vivant_, là-dedans ? Comment il a survécu à ce papier immonde ?

\- C'est pas plus immonde que tes cheveux.

\- Tu sais quoi, Greed ? Ta gueule.

\- Je pensais pas le dire un jour mais ''merci'', Pride.

\- D'expérience, Envy, je puis t'assurer qu'il n'a pas fait ça par amour fraternel. C'est l'ego qui parle. C'est _son_ cadeau, après tout.

\- Tu vois, Wrath, c'est précisément à cause de ce genre de commentaires à la con que t'as du mal à t'intégrer.

\- Surveillez votre langage ! » les rabroua leur père, mains sur les hanches pour appuyer ses propos. Mal lui en prit : libéré de son emprise, le cadeau marqua un stop… puis partit à toute allure en sens inverse. Affolé comme il l'était, il heurta Sloth à son passage et continua à courir en tous sens, complètement à l'aveuglette.

« Ah !

\- Merde, attention ! Wrath, bouge de là avant que… HMPF ! Tain, c'est vraiment de la merde, ce tréteau, ça tient que… dalle ! MAIS AIDEZ-MOI, IL PÈSE UNE TONNE, CE CON !

\- MANGER !

\- Gluttony, non ! REVIENS ICI !

\- MAIS ARRÊTEZ-LE, BORDEL !

\- Mon Dieu ! S'il passe la porte, les chimères vont… !

\- Pride ! Fais quelque chose ! Ton cadeau se fait la malle !

\- J'AI ! »

L'enfant, qui s'était mis à courir à toutes jambes derrière son cadeau en fuite, tendit vivement le bras vers celui-ci. Aussitôt, une gerbe de tentacules jaillit de sous ses pieds et se précipita vers le cadeau en panique pour l'immobiliser. Les bras le saisirent en pleine course avec une précision terrifiante et le firent décoller du sol pour le tenir hors de portée du prédateur qui l'avait pris en chasse. Parallèlement, d'autres appendices serpentèrent sur le sol en direction de Gluttony pour l'intercepter avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de sauter à la poursuite de sa proie. Les bras firent moins dans la dentelle pour l'homonculus : ils le plaquèrent au sol sans cérémonie.

« Bon sang, Lust, tu ne peux pas le tenir ?! » s'agaça Pride, essoufflé, en ralentissant progressivement le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il reprit rapidement contenance et, après s'être recoiffé d'un geste expert, ramena tout le petit monde en place : Gluttony dans les bras sûrs de leur sœur ; le cadeau tout tremblant près de lui. La brune, confuse, attrapa la main du petit bonhomme et s'empressa de faire amende honorable tant le regard furibond de Pride promettait de douloureuses représailles :

« Désolée. Je le tiens, c'est bon.

\- Merci bien ! Il m'a gâché tout le plaisir », ragea son aîné en désignant d'un geste exaspéré le « cadeau », qui s'était déballé tout seul à force de galoper, pour ajouter : « Quelqu'un veut de ce cheval ? Je suis sûr qu'avec une bonne thérapie, il arrêtera de convulser.

\- C'est un poney, non ?

\- Il ne l'admettra pas », certifia Wrath à Envy en secouant la tête avec une lenteur qui en disait long sur l'expérience qu'il avait de la chose.

« Je prends ! Si t'en veux pas, je récupère ! » réclama Greed.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas en foutre, de ce pauvre animal ? » s'étonna le métamorphe. « Il tient même plus debout !

\- Bah, au pire, j'en ferai une descente de lit. » Il haussa les épaules. « De toute façon, je vais pas cracher dessus, c'est gratuit ! »

L'androgyne leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, désabusé. Enfin, qu'y pouvait-il, si son frère était un cas désespéré ? Réponse : absolument rien. Tout le mérite revenait à celui qui avait organisé ce simulacre de Noël : Père. Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à reprendre la parole :

« Bien ! Je suis ravi de voir que vos cadeaux vous plaisent…

\- Tout est relatif », ponctua à mi-voix Wrath, qui affublait déjà Sloth, de nouveau stabilisé, de son cache-œil flambant neuf pour remplacer l'œil droit inexistant du mastodonte. Il avait beau être l'incarnation de la colère, lui aussi, il avait un amour-propre.

Père, toujours dans les nuages, conclut :

« … Il est donc temps pour vous de me rendre la pareille ! Alors, alors ? Lequel d'entre vous commence ? »

La déclaration fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre.

Tous les homonculi pâlirent à son écoute. Plus aucun n'osa respirer. Chacun sonda du regard son voisin, dans le vain espoir d'y trouver sinon un plan A, au moins un plan B. Mais tous firent chou blanc. Même Pride qui, d'ordinaire, arborait toujours un petit sourire suffisant en toutes circonstances et était paré pour chacune d'entre elles, n'en menait pas large : il se cacha progressivement derrière Wrath dans l'espoir de disparaître derrière lui.

« Alors ? » insista Père, au grand dam de ses enfants.

Greed se déplaça en crabe jusqu'à Envy, qu'il pressa :

« Matérialise un truc, putain… VITE. N'importe quoi, un pull, une écharpe, un chausson…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il foute d'un seul chausson ?

\- On s'en branle ! C'est un _exemple_ ! Fais quelque chose, bon sang !

\- Envy, tu es notre seul espoir ! » supplia Lust, affolée en voyant la mine de leur paternel se rembrunir peu à peu. Il prenait doucement mais sûrement conscience de la situation… qui s'envenimait _très_ rapidement.

« Vous êtes gentils, je peux pas ! » paniqua Envy en se découvrant des talents de ventriloquie insoupçonnés, quoique son sourire de circonstances ne parvînt pas tout à fait à dissimuler sa détresse. « Ça fonctionne pas comme ça, tout ce que je ferais apparaître finirait par disparaître tôt ou tard ! En plus, merde, quoi, c'est ma pierre, que ça use ! Vous êtes pas chiés, vous !

\- Quelle est donc la raison de toutes ces messes basses ? » questionna Père, suspicieux. Il voyait bien que quelque chose cloch-… « Attendez. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez _rien_ pour moi ?

\- Si, si ! » mentit précipitamment Pride. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il avait commis devant sa fratrie un impair en matière de politesse ! En matière d'honnêteté, par contre… Bah, chaque chose en son temps. L'urgence, pour l'instant, c'était la survie. Père pouvait avoir la main leste, quand il s'agissait de punition. « C'est juste que nous…

\- N'avons pas eu le temps de le terminer ! » finit Lust, la bouche en cœur mais le fond de teint dégoulinant, emporté par la sueur.

Père plissa les yeux, aussi dubitatif qu'un chat face à un brumisateur. Greed, sentant la défiance pointer le bout de son nez, n'attendit pas pour enfoncer le clou :

« C'est que… ça prend du temps, tout ça… p… pas vrai, Envy ?

\- Complètement ! Pas vrai, Wrath ?

\- Absolument. »

Jamais les homonculis n'auraient été aussi unis qu'en cet instant de vile trahison. Malheureusement… Leur père les connaissait trop bien :

« Vous n'avez rien prévu, c'est ça ?

\- Absolument.

\- Mais Wrath, putain !

\- T'es une vraie balance !

\- Viens pas te plaindre que t'es pas intégré, après ! » s'égosillèrent ses frères, qui s'agitèrent autour de lui comme des poulets dont on aurait coupé les têtes.

Père secoua la sienne, peiné, et soupira :

« Mais qui m'a donné des enfants si ingrats ?

\- Techniquement…

\- C'est rhétorique, abruti », cracha Pride en envoyant un de ses tentacules claquer l'arrière du crâne de Greed avant qu'il ne rajoute de l'huile sur le feu.

Pour leur malheur, le « feu » en question était déjà vif puisque Père, le visage plus fermé que ne l'était pour lui la porte de la Vérité, leur reprochait déjà :

« Je suis profondément affligé par votre attitude, sachez-le. Votre attitude à _tous_ », précisa-t-il à l'adresse de Pride, qui se sentit perdre pied face à ce regard lourd de reproches. « Vous me décevez. Beaucoup. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'Orgueilleux tombe en syncope sur son poney qui convulsait encore par terre.

« Lust ! Pride est mort ! » s'épouvanta Gluttony dans un couinement suraigu, avant de se reprendre soudainement : « Je peux manger son cheval ?

\- Qui s'en fout et estime qu'on peut passer à la suite du sermon ? » s'enquit Greed, la main déjà levée.

Toute l'assemblée l'imita. Sauf Sloth. Parce que Sloth avait la flemme.

« Voilà ! » s'écria Père, plus que mécontent. « C'est _ce genre_ d'attitude que je vous reproche !

\- Quoi ? L'esprit démocratique ?

\- L'_indifférence_ ! » vitupéra l'alchimiste après s'être envoyé une _facepalm_ magistrale. « Malgré mes efforts, vous êtes incapables de fonctionner ensemble ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous, tout le temps, et ne faites aucun cas de vos frères et sœur !

\- En même temps, nous avons appris à bonne école… C'est mon cas, en tout cas. J'ai suivi les cours que vous m'avez donnés depuis ma plus tendre enfance, alors…

\- Et puis peut-on parler ''d'efforts'' quand on voit le peu qu'on reçoit pour tout le travail accompli ? Surtout moi, qui ai plus de deux cents ans de baby-sitting à mon actif !

\- Franchement, merci, Envy. Si on avait eu _un_ chausson à lui donner, on aurait pu s'épargner tout ce bordel.

\- Le chausson, il va finir dans ton crâne.

\- SILENCE ! » rugit le vieil homme si fort que les murs en tremblèrent. Tous ses enfants sursautèrent. Ni une ni deux, ils s'agglutinèrent les uns contre les autres pour former un pack compact, à la manière d'herbivores traqués par un prédateur prêt à fondre sur le premier qui aurait la bêtise de rester seul.

Sauf Sloth, bien sûr. Parce que Sloth avait la flemme.

« Il suffit de cette insolence ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir faire la police ! Assez de devoir vous reprendre tout le temps ! Et par-dessus tout, assez que vous ne me témoigniez pas le respect qui m'est dû ! »

Plus aucun homonculus n'osa piper mot.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé la gravité de la situation, mais je constate qu'il est plus que temps que j'y remédie. » Le vieil homme arpenta la salle circulaire en long et en large, à toute vitesse, sous les yeux de sa progéniture terrorisée. « Jusque-là, je vous ai passé beaucoup de choses. Votre langage, votre comportement, votre insolence… Mais trop, c'est trop. Il est plus que temps que je m'occupe de votre éducation ! Et heureusement, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour y faire quelque chose… »

Un dernier pas, puissant, puis Père s'arrêta net.

Il fit soudainement volte-face.

« C'est décidé. Vous n'êtes pas capables de trouver chacun un cadeau susceptible de me faire plaisir ? Très bien. Vous le trouverez donc tous ensemble. Et soyez rassurés : je ne veux qu'_un_ _seul_ cadeau.

\- Sauvés ! » se réjouit Lust… un peu trop tôt.

« Mais ce cadeau, vous devrez me l'acheter avec des sous que _vous_ aurez gagnés. En _travaillant_. »

Il y eut un blanc. Long, très long. Puis, tout à coup… Une lamentation, puissante, déchirante, poussée par un Sloth enfin revenu sur Terre :

« Encore du travail ? »

S'ensuivit un concert de protestations :

« Je peux rappeler que le travail des enfants, c'est illégal ?!

\- Non mais non ! Merde, quoi ! J'ai un rendez-vous, demain, moi ! Enfin, le principal intéressé est pas au courant, mais…

\- UN rendez-vous ?! Mon _pauvre_ ! Et tu crois que j'en ai combien, moi ?! Tu imagines, si je dois rappeler tous mes plans ?! Je vais y passer la soirée !

\- C'est quoi un « plan », Lust ?

\- Ma femme va me tuer…

\- Euh, sinon, on en parle, de cette arnaque ?! Les sous que je me casse le cul à gagner, ils sont À MOI ! J'ai jamais fait un cadeau de ma vie et ça va pas commencer aujourd'hui, je vous le garantis ! Et puis sérieux, quoi, j'ai du taf par-dessus la tête, moi, au bar, avec toutes les filles qui ont pris des congés, vous pouvez pas… !

\- _Précisément_. »

Père pivota soudainement en direction de Greed, qui manqua de s'étrangler en réalisant qu'il était dans son collimateur. Il sentit Ling, en lui, lui hurler de bouger, mais trop tard : l'alchimiste fondait déjà sur lui à une vitesse inhumaine. Ses frères et sœur n'eurent quant à eux aucune pitié : ils s'écartèrent de lui sans demander leur reste comme s'il avait été pestiféré… espérant secrètement que l'ire de leur père irait, comme toujours, s'abattre sur lui et sur lui uniquement. Pourtant, le vieil homme n'en fit rien. Il se planta juste face à son fils rebelle et demanda :

« Greed, tu m'as bien dit l'autre fois que tu cherchais du personnel, pour le 24 ? Tu n'en as pas encore trouvé, il me semble ? »

L'Avide cilla, incrédule. Père, à ce constat, sourit de toutes ses dents et désigna le reste de leur famille. Il proclama alors ce que son fils fugueur redoutait :

« Eh bien le voilà. Bon courage. »

Greed ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, se tourna à son tour vers sa fratrie encore toute tremblante… puis reporta son regard hagard sur son géniteur.

« Vous plaisantez ?

\- Absolument pas. »

Malgré la peur qui lui tordait encore le ventre, le Xinois partit d'un éclat de rire nerveux :

« Non mais on s'est mal compris, je crois : je cherche du personnel _qualifié_, pour le réveillon, pas un groupe de branquignoles incapables de faire la différence entre un couteau et une fourchette !

\- Et moi, je cherchais un fils digne de moi. Comme quoi, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut. Bienvenue dans la réalité, Greed.

\- Ouch. Celle-là, elle fait mal.

\- T'as gagné un aller direct pour la plonge, Pride.

\- QUOI ?! »

Envy, qui s'apprêtait à en rajouter une couche, abandonna étonnamment l'idée. Père sourit en coin, puis regarda Greed de haut en énonçant une sentence terrible :

« Tu m'as dit, lorsque tu t'es réincarné, vouloir trouver un moyen de racheter les frasques de ton prédécesseur. C'est ton jour de chance ! Tu as là une occasion en or pour ce faire. Emmène donc tes frères et sœur avec toi dans ton… bar, ou que sais-je, et débrouillez-vous pour gagner suffisamment d'argent pour m'acheter un cadeau qui vaille la peine que je vous garde en vie. Je pense que tu as auras assez de six paires de bras pour faire marcher ton affaire ?

\- C'est un peu short pour un réveillon, mais… Mais c'est pas le problème, en fait ?!

\- Et si je t'octroie le droit de leur donner des ordres à tous pendant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures... auxquels ils devront se plier, bien entendu ? » proposa son père en dardant son regard vers ses autres enfants, abasourdis, comme pour les défier de s'en plaindre. De toute façon, il ne leur laissa pas le temps de récriminer : « Sinon, c'est le chaudron. Pour TOUS. Et demandez à Greed : c'est loin d'être agréable. » Il se tourna vers le Xinois. « Montre-toi responsable, pour une fois. Prouve-moi que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Tu les as à ta merci. Pas d'excuse, cette fois-ci. Demain, minuit… Je veux un cadeau, de votre main à tous. Vous avez vingt-quatre heures. Pas une de plus. » Il regarda chacun tour à tour, puis asséna, comme une claque : « Top. Chrono. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'ancien les planta là pour se retrancher dans ses quartiers, un peu plus loin… laissant la brochette d'homonculi complètement ahurie. Alors oui, Greed aurait volontiers souri, et peut-être même jubilé d'avoir été investi, sans même l'avoir réclamé, du pouvoir de mettre à genoux Pride d'un claquement de doigts ou de faire porter – enfin ! – un pantalon à Envy… s'il n'avait pas compris, comme chacun des homonculi présents, à quel point ils étaient tous dans la merde.

Commencèrent alors les vingt-quatre heures les plus longues de sa vie.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

Je peux sans mal affirmer qu'il s'agit là de l'une des fics les plus compliquées que j'ai eues à écrire ! Sans rire, les fics essentiellement humoristiques sont une galère sans nom. Trouver les gags, c'est compliqué ! Mais bon. Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de m'éclater à la rédiger x3 Par ailleurs, avez-vous remarqué le petit clin d'œil aux _Contes de Halloween_ ? Si non, filez lire, vous comprendrez mieux ;p (et rigolerez, là aussi, un petit peu) Et pour la petite anecdote : le « Champony » est un merveilleux lapsus que seule Couw-Chan a repéré lors de la relecture, et qu'on a laissé parce que vraiment, vu la suite de la fic, c'était juste parfait, comme détournement de marque xD

Bref ! C'était censé être un simple OS, mais l'inspiration était au rendez-vous. Résultat, il n'y aura pas un chapitre, comme vous avez pu le constater, mais deux ! Et tenez-vous bien, car celui-ci va être mouvementé è.é Rendez-vous le 31 décembre pour découvrir comment notre cher Greed va faire pour mener tout ce petit monde à la baguette et accomplir la quête confiée par Père ! Les homonculi ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge. Ils y entrent à peine 8)

À bientôt pour la suite ;p (et n'oubliez pas le petit review qui fait plaisir !)

* * *

**Rédaction et édition** : _White Assassin_

**Correction** : _Couw-Chan_


End file.
